


There is a Price

by Arithanas



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Charlotte was never one to shirk away from her duties.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/gifts).



The rain fell over Hunsford’s parks and lanes and there was a chilling feeling, even in the sheltered home. Charlotte never feared the storm when she was called Lucas, and was not ready to begin to fear them now her name is Collins.

With a sigh, Charlotte Collins read the last line she wrote at the light of the candles.

Writing to Maria with the little details of her comfortable life sound like mocking her confinement in the family home, but dust should not gather over her pen or else constant demands of news will come to her way.

The simple task of writing a couple of lines with banal details was daunting. Her quiet life was not worth of recounting.

“Madam,” Millie called and her small hand touched Charlotte on her shoulder. Her mother might have christened her Millicent, but for Charlotte she was always Millie. “Here is a cup of tea. You must be thirsty, I reckon.”

The simple detail brought a smile to Charlotte’s face. Millie was a jewel, a treasure, and she blessed the day when she exerted gentle pleasure on her husband’s mind to have her hired. There was something particularly endearing on Millie, perhaps the way she carried her weight with a tray or may it be the adorable way she cast her eyes on her lady.

Charlotte was not sure, but Millie was not a regular loutish country girl, and that gad open the door to Charlotte’s sympathies.

They shared a smile and Charlotte nodded. Tea was served at the perfect warmth and honeyed just a bit to make it toothsome without distracting with its sweetness. Mollie waited before she made a small curtsy and taking her leave. With a sigh, Charlotte returned to her letter but was interrupted by Millie’s gasp and she turned around with concern in her heart.

There was no reason for worry, as it turned to be, but Charlotte couldn’t blame Millie for reacting. Charlotte would make the same sound if her husband —God bless his heart― appeared out of nowhere without a proper warning. Charlotte smiled at Millie and rose to greet her husband as a proper wife should do.

“Dear William, is there anything of concern?”

“Oh, no, my friend,” his voice was quivering, as if he was not sure of what to say. Charlotte never failed to found that feature of his character. “I was expecting to have a small exchange with you, if you allow it.”

Charlotte allowed his husband to guide her to one of the seats and to have her hand clasped between two drenched hands. Her marriage as a bit more than a contract of convenience, but that bit more make it worthy. Mr. Collins was in perpetual wonder of her presence in his house, and that flattering feeling was bestowed in earnest and amiable attachment.

“I wish there was a more considerate way to start this allocution, my friend,” Mr. Collins started, his warm fingers caressing Charlotte’s hand with anxious urge, “but I’m compelled to ask if your health is good enough to obey the divine command of be fruitful and increase our number.”

Mr. Collins had yet to find a considerate way to ask his wife to clear her carnal debt, but Charlotte was ready for it. It was just the price she must pay for her bead and board.

“It has been a fortnight since I bother you with my questions,” Charlotte heard his husband insist, and he was on the dot right on his reckoning of the days.

“And I am grateful for the munificent respite you have given to my fragile nature,” Charlotte said, averting her eyes. She was more aware of her nature than her husband will ever be, but making him feel strong and reliable brings her forth a type of pleasure that neither his caresses nor her body could provide. “You have been generous to me.”

“I was just tried to be the dotting husband I promised your father to be.”

“I do wonder if you can make your indulgence last for an hour more; I would like to finish my letter to my sister that I have already started.”

“Of course. Pretty sensible. Please, send her my warmest regard and all the assurances of my continual amity to her and your parents.”

Charlotte bestowed her husband a sweet smile and tried hard not to enlarge it when he gulped visibly before letting his eyes roam the room to be sure they are alone before kissing her brow with an awkward lurch forward. Charlotte received the caress with closed eyes until she heard his steps crossing the door.

When Charlotte rose with a sigh she noticed Millie on the door way, looking distressed at her. Charlotte extended her hand to call her in and Millie came, fidgeting her apron to bring out her handkerchief and wipe out his master’s kiss from madam’s forehead

“Millie, don’t fuss,” Charlotte tried to reign her fretting. “Are we going to have this conversation every time?”

“I loathe the thought of his hands on you, madam.”

“Oh, you are being absurd!” Charlotte retorted with all her practical sense and taking away a lock of Millie’s hair from her face.

“I’m jealous, terribly so…”

“I can’t deny him his rights. He’s my husband!”

Millie's face was a testament of her will to no laugh at the remark. Charlotte took a deep breath and kissed Millie’s brow. Millie received the caress with a small moan before she let her head hang in defeat. They were both aware of the insoluble predicament they are on. They cannot leave the house, because Charlotte was married, and even if they did, their sustenance was not certain.

“I wish I would have meet you before you met him,” Millie complained and rest her head on Charlotte’s shoulder. “I wish you were only mine.”

Charlotte heard her words and wrapped her arms around Millie’s shoulders and let her cheek rest on the crown of her head. Millie took Charlotte’s hand and kissed her fingers. The touch was natural and felt like a caress. Charlotte couldn't help herself and passed her hand over the nude strip of skin between Millie's bonnet and her dress, longing for more and knowing that such desires bear a heavy price.

“Don't worry so, I beg you,” Charlotte kissed Millie's bonnet with a small smile. “Besides, it barely last a moment.”

Charlotte Lucas was never a romantic person, but Charlotte Collins was starting to lean that way.


End file.
